


Long Time Coming

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Roxy Is a Good Bro, who is done with her bro's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Roxy loves Eggsy - really, she does. But just because she cares deeply for him doesn't mean she can't also think that he's a daft idiot when it comes to matters of the H(e)art





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing about this except possibly that hilarious pun in the summary and I might not even actually own that either, since it's too good by far for no one to have used it yet.

Roxy checked her makeup in the club bathroom mirror one last time, smoothing out her dress and giving herself one last once-over to make sure everything was in place. She was on a mission with Eggsy, and their goal of the night was to get their target - the second in command in an underground drug smuggling ring - back to the hotel in order to question him or, should it be necessary, download the data from his mobile onto a drive designed specifically for jobs like this, before removing his memories of the entire encounter. Although her fellow agent was armed to the teeth with weapons and gear, Roxy’s only defence aside from hand to hand combat was her knockout lipstick (designed by R&D to render the kissee unconscious while not affecting the kisser in any way - Eggsy thought it was top, and that literally every woman should carry one whenever she went out for her own personal safety) and a pair of literal killer heels. Eggsy was adamant that with enough force she would be able to put the heel of her stiletto through someone’s ribcage, and to be honest she agreed.

Deciding she had wasted enough valuable time in the ladies room, Roxy put her mind on the task at hand and exited into the club, the bass thumping through her body. Although unaided by a handler - all parties agreed that two people arriving together in the same set of glasses would raise suspicion - it wasn’t difficult to locate both her target and her fellow agent, as they seemed to be chatting at the bar. If Roxy’s skill as a spy meant anything, she could tell already that they were going to have a change of plans. Because the way her target was looking at her colleague and friend was they way they needed him to look at her in order for the original strategy would remain in place.

An idea forming in her head, Roxy silently conveyed to her partner that they had to get him out of here, and that he was to use any means necessary to do that. She then moved a few stools away from them and made it seem like she was there to mingle in hopes of drawing little of their attention to herself, or maybe have herself “propositioned” by her friend in order to get all three of them out of the building and to the hotel.

–

After only twenty minutes of conversation, the three of them were pouring into the back of a cab, hopefully all in what appeared to be various stages of sobriety, and quiet enough as to not alert the driver that something was off. Roxy wasn’t sure how he did it, but she knew that she would forever be amazed at Eggsy’s ability to amp up his already considerable charm when needed.

Pretending to be all over her friend for the sake of appearance wasn’t hard, as she did find him particularly attractive. After realizing that he was more of a brother-figure in her otherwise solitary realm of family, however, she had turned her attention elsewhere. Another point that barred her from pursuing romantic ties with him was the fact that their now reigning Arthur, one Harry “better than Bond because he wouldn’t survive a close range slug to the cranium” Hart, who presented a cold, professional front that terrified recruits and new agents, lit up like her family’s sixteen foot tall Christmas tree in the main hall whenever the younger man entered a room. This was obvious to everyone, except, though no thanks to her constant contradicting him, Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. In her professional opinion, her friend was completely daft. Not daft enough not to manage to seduce a target when he realized the man was about as straight as a round-a-bout, and for that she would be grateful, as it meant this whole episode could be over as soon as possible

–

Extracting the information from the man was easy for her partner, it seemed, almost terrifyingly so. While she downloaded info from his mobile, Eggsy dug as much out of him verbally as possible, which was quite a lot for someone who was in the business of black market illegal profiteering and a master at keeping his mouth shut tight.

No, the difficult part was the cab ride back to HQ. Not wanting to try and discuss the cause of his nervousness, Roxy watched from the corner of her eye as her friend anxiously bounced his knee and tapped his fingers against the sill of the window while staring blankly into a middle distance and biting at his lip. She could tell already that he was nervous about what Harry would see from the footage, question him about how natural he had been with the man, wonder why. That perhaps Harry would deduce how Eggsy felt - Harry was terrifyingly brilliant when it came to reading people - and he was afraid that it would shatter the friendship he had with the older man. She wanted to reassure him that it would be fine, that it would work out, but if Eggsy hadn’t heard her in the last eight months then he wasn’t about to do so tonight.

Sitting through the debriefing, however, was absolute hell. Both gave their statements and were emailed the paperwork to their tablets for official filing, but by the time it was drawing to a close Roxy felt she had been efficiently dismissed before Harry even had a chance to say a word, if the gazing - for that was what it was - on the parts of both men when they thought they were being discrete were anything to go by. Clearly they had a private matter to discuss, and she wouldn’t be the one to step on their moment.

Making her exit and closing the large oak door behind her, Roxy could almost make out the sounds of paper flying off a desk and a chair being knocked to the ground in its occupant’s haste to get out of it.


End file.
